The Domination of Suzumiya haruhi
by drunkdragon
Summary: I'm at my wits end. Her body is too sexy, too tempting. I have to do this, because not only does my body want it, but the world needs it too.


Alright. I will admit that I have do very poorly when it comes to updating stories. College plus job times distractions equal low writing output. The Produce Shinobi chapter is still in the works, maybe 40 percent done. However, I don't want others to think that I have disappeared from the planet. I love Gunz and I really like what I did with the story, so I intend to finish it; whether I have to drag myself kicking and screaming is another thing. It will be done. And if not, then I'll put up a timeline of what I had planned to occur in the story so that at least those who have patiently waited are not left in the dust to ponder about what happens.

However, I have a different reason to putting this story up. I worked on this oneshot during winter break and a little after it before finally getting it beta'd. I put it up on AFF . net because of its content and let it sit there. Eventually, however, the idea of coming to FF . net to see if there were any Haruhi lemons crossed my mind. When I took a look at some of the stories, however, I was not satisfied with what I saw. I am not trying to say that the stories I viewed were bad. They followed the basics of story writing and were fairly well written. However, I feel that they missed a very important yet subtle point in their stories.

In my opinion, Haruhi fics needs to stray at least a little bit from the normal set up of a story. All details must be displayed since in the anime no details are hidden. You do not find out halfway through the series that so and so character is afraid of heights and must overcome his fear to accomplish a goal. Instead, everything about the main character, Kyon, is laid out right on the second episode. Also, this is not a suspense or action story; this is one of character development. Therefore, two things are vital to the story: the main character's thoughts (most likely to be Kyon), and how the other characters are affected by the events and their own reactions as well as their relation to the main character. With the way the author created the series, fanfic authors cannot easily create a story that focuses specifically between Kyon and Haruhi while still giving the feel of the anime episodes or story books. And finally, this series needs a deep analysis of both the immediate and subtle details and actions.

Alright, I'm done with my two cents.

Thanks to SolAtrus for betaing this fic a while ago.

Onward!

* * *

I suppose I should have been a little more truthful during my time with Haruhi in the Closed Space. Of course, there wasn't much to be truthful about, what I said back there. With blue giants sauntering around, I was sure that cutting a detail or two so I could save my life and world.

I'm not sure why I told her that.

Wait, no. I know exactly why I told her. For some reason, she wanted to know that I liked her. And I do. For me, she has turned my life upside down and made it unique beyond imagination. And I liked her for that. I can confidently say that my high school life beats out that of everyone else's.

But I didn't like her the way she wanted me to. So, in order to make it seem like I had at least an inkling of romantic interest in her (and saving the world in the process, you can thank me later), I said the following:

"Ponytails turn me on."

Really, they do.

"That ponytail you had back whenever looked so good it was criminal."

It was only to evoke a sense of wanting to kiss her within me, I swear. Besides, I always wanted the first girl I kiss to have a ponytail. I could just pretend that she had one back then.

The next day I found that she had changed her hairstyle. At first, it was a measly little thing. Barely reaching the base of her neck, it reminded me of the hairdos of the ancient samurai warrior. Such a manly thing on a woman's head is nothing to be afraid of.

However, the safety of this world requires that I show some sort of interest in her new hairstyle. So I did what anyone in my position would have done: compliment her.

"Looks good."

At the end of the day, she already changed her hair back to its original style. When I asked why she said that she had grown tired of it. And so it was like this for the rest of the year, through the SOS Brigade's mishaps and adventures.

It was not until a little before the start of the next school year that I realized just how far my words went that night. It was the time when the world was continually reliving the last two weeks of summer vacation.

Her hair had grown longer. It now reached a few inches below her neck. The manly hairdo suddenly seemed a lot more feminine. Somehow, Haruhi had managed to get her hair to grow several inches in the span of a little less than three months. Whenever I was around, she always had her hair in a ponytail, as if trying to catch my attention.

It worked; as we continued through our activities for the forty thousand something time that summer vacation, I found my eyes drifting towards Haruhi every now and then. Sometimes she'd catch me looking at her and I would quickly turn away, embarrassed that she caught me red-handed. I wonder, though, if this happened for each of the many times I relived those two weeks.

Those, however, were only the beginning of the problem.

I started to avoid her for a bit. I kept our conversations to a minimum and as soon as I was allowed to leave the clubroom I was gone. The other three noticed the change in my actions towards Haruhi, but only Koizumi voiced his concern.

"Suzumiya-san will recreate the world if she does not like this one. You're needed to keep her entertained. But since you're now avoiding any extra involvement with her this world may be in jeopardy."

I simply complied with Haruhi's wishes in an effort to keep her happy. If I could prevent myself from seeing her ponytail, then perhaps I could keep my sanity in a favorable status. Besides, she seemed content enough. I did what Haruhi wants me to do and she appeared fine with it.

My choice of actions, however, put the both of us into a Sealed Dimension once again later in the year.

--

"Kyon."

Someone was lightly shaking my shoulders.

"Kyon!"

Besides the voice, there was only silence.

"Get up already!"

At this point I felt that someone was shaking my shoulders up and down. My head traveled up with it and lands against solid ground, waking me from my slumber in a not-so-good mood.

"What the-" I quickly got up. The world was stuck in darkness and the moon did not shine in the Closed Space.

Little Miss Haruhi was disappointed in the current world and I was supposed to make it right again. I sighed before shaking my head a little in a feeble attempt to wake up.

"Where are we?" she asked. She must have been the one who woke me up, like last time. She was on her knees besides me. "We're at the school but something isn't right."

I got up a little before speaking. "Beats me," I lied. Of course I knew where we were. The previous memory was all too fresh as being in this space is something I can never forget.

"I was sleeping and then I suddenly woke up here in my school uniform and my hair all done."

I grimaced before taking a quick glance at her hair, which was in a ponytail once again. I noticed that I too was in my uniform.

"The sky is dark too…"

I sighed and was about to speak before Haruhi came to a near devastating conclusion.

It was almost a whisper, something Haruhi rarely does. "I've had this dream before." I turned around, shocked to see that she remembered such an event. "It was almost under the same circumstances that I met you here."

"Wait," I interrupt her. "How is it possible that I'm in your dream?" I can't let her realize that this is _not_ a dream! If so, who knows what will happen to the old world if she does. "What's to say that I won't become some monster of your darkest fears and swallow you whole?"

"Because I've had this dream before! Don't you know what happens when someone has a recurring dream? Each time it happens, they progress a little further in it before waking up! So that means that if we can retrace our steps, I can see just a little more of this dream!" She began to drag me along towards a school exit by my arm.

At least she stopped using my tie. We encountered the same barrier on all sides of the school before heading into the building. As like last time, she holds onto the sleeve of my uniform. I'm unsure if I should do so, but I said my lines anyway. "If you're scared, you might as well just cling to my arm. It creates more of an atmosphere."

"Idiot." It appeared that she really wanted to recreate her dream as much as possible.

And so everything went like last time, up to the point where we got to the SOS Brigade room. She was staring out the window, leaving her ponytail to me. At this point, controlling my own thoughts was difficult. Teetering between trying to save the world and controlling my teenage lust, I stopped her just before she went to explore the school. I didn't need Nagato's help; I knew what I had to do from the beginning.

"Wait!" I called out to her. "I know why you and I are here."

"You do?" she quickly turned back to me.

"Yes. It took me a while to figure it out, but I believe I know now."

(Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the biggest lie you will ever hear me say. And if I tell you otherwise, don't believe me.)

"I am the embodiment of your desire."

There was a short silence. "What? You can't be! Stop acting like an idiot and help me find a way out of here!"

"But I am not the person who you think I am. Would I be in your dream otherwise?" She made no comment and frowned. I continued to talk, "Do you remember the last time we were in this place? Before you woke up, I realized what I was and then kissed you because that was what you wanted out of the boy; that he recognized you as his preferred girlfriend or whatever over Asahina-san."

She barely nodded, entranced by this 'chance encounter.' It was a fast nod, still angry that I had managed to prove her wrong.

"So that means that in order for you to leave, you must realize your new desire and come up with a method to reach it. Considering whom I have taken the shape of, you must want something more out of this fellow. What is it?"

"Well…" she looked aside and spoke. "He's been avoiding me ever since the end of summer."

"And you seek to find out why, correct?"

"Yes! As the SOS leader, I cannot allow this subordination to continue. He'll set a bad example for Mikuru-chan."

I brushed aside the insult and continued. "Well let me save you the trouble. Kyon is attracted to your ponytail, almost too attracted to it."

"What?" she takes a step back, surprised. I stood up and slowly sauntered over to her.

"Don't you remember? He said that ponytails turned him on that one time, near the subway station." Humans will eventually fabricate a memory that never happened if they are told enough times that it did take place. Haruhi was no different and fell for it.

"He… He did?"

"He's afraid that, because of your hair style, he might lose control of himself. So what you're going to have to do is confront him and get him to admit that, face it, you're hot as hell." I continued to approach her and she backed away until she hit the wall. She realized this and turned her head to the side, checking to see if she really did hit the wall. Nervous, she returned her gaze to me.

Haruhi had no control over the situation at hand. At my mercy, she looked, I cannot hold back, sexy with her ponytail. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Do whatever you need to get the job done. Hope that you get a seat in front of him. Flick your hair a lot. And if you need to, order everyone to go home except Kyon and have a talk with him."

"W-What if he still manages to avoid me?" Haruhi, stuttering? From fear? She looked hot when helpless. She had a small blush, most likely unaccustomed to the close proximity between us.

"Keep trying then," I placed a hand on her shoulder and my other trailed down her hair. She turned away, embarrassed and blushing heavily now. Her breath was quick and my job was almost complete. "Your ponytail will only grow longer with time and he will give in eventually. And don't forget what you want from him." I should think about becoming an actor.

"W-What I want from him?" She turned to me.

Taking the pretend role of her greatest desire, I knew what I had to do. Closing my eyes, I trailed my hand through her ponytail one more time. She shuddered and I brought myself in to kiss her. Knowing that this Closed Space was going to collapse to reveal the real world once again, I had to be quick about the last thing she wanted. I carefully ground my crotch against hers, letting her know just how far her desire wanted to take her. The clothing separating our bodies was thin; feeling my arousal was obvious. She arched back and gasped, breaking contact with our lips. Having finished my job, I opened my eyes to see Haruhi with a look of surprised pleasure.

--

That one last push may as well have been the closing nail of my coffin, as the next day we had a seat change. At the end of it all, Haruhi sat directly in front of me. Each swing of her ponytail was like a little counter slowly winding down to the moment I crack.

But somehow I managed to hold out with the skin of my teeth. After numerous advances through SOS activities, swings of hair, and near lock-ins, I made it to my last year in high school. Every day I celebrated over surviving Haruhi's attempts and every night I cursed myself for missing such a golden opportunity. I was at a loss: continue evading Haruhi or give in and let myself be swept away by pleasure and lust?

It was a battle of wits, will, and endurance.

A battle that I was going to lose.

Each time I lay in bed, I thought of her and how she would look in various states of undress and positions, squirming and twisting from my touch. Her breath would be labored and riddled with moans and soft, quiet iterations of Kyon, my name. I would relieve myself, knowing that deep inside I had already lost. I was running in a desert, chasing after ideas of hope that were never there to begin with. It was not long before I would resign to my fate.

But I am a man and I have my pride. Simply giving in is not enough. I have to go out with streamers and noisemakers, the whole damn parade. If I am going to throw in the towel, then I will make her mine. I cannot softly give in; I couldn't call myself a man otherwise.

I will seduce Suzumiya Haruhi because my mind and body demands it. She has already decided to love me. I need only to find a way for me to love her. I'm pretty sure I can achieve that easily though. I've read enough doujins and seen enough movies to know how.

--

It's March fourth. I had just reached the clubroom and I gently knock, wondering if our resident alien was inside. There is a soft "Enter" and I turn the doorknob, walking into the Literature Club.

I miss Asahina-san's tea. She had graduated last year and thus can no longer prepare it. Having gone off to a somewhat far away college, I can only imagine the remaining four of us following her there, as I'm sure that Haruhi wishes to see her again as well.

I turn to the corner that our alien, Nagato Yuki, had taken up as her living space within this room. In the past years she has changed very little. Besides the loss of her glasses in her first year, she has only grown a little taller, especially when compared to how much I've grown. Where she gained an inch, both Koizumi and I gained at least three, I'm not too sure as I don't keep track of my own height very well. Then again it makes perfect sense as girls mature earlier than boys. Her body was probably set to mimic that of a girl nearing the end of her maturation process.

Speaking of that Koizumi, he hasn't appeared yet, but that shouldn't be a problem. In fact I'm fine with him not even appearing at all. I take a breath before asking Nagato to leave. She looks up from her book and stares into my eyes, blinking twice. She's probably confused about request.

"I would like some privacy for what I am about to do, and I'm sure Haruhi would want that too," I say, lowering the window blinds. The lights are on, so the use of sunlight is unnecessary. I doubt Haruhi would notice. I remove my uniform coat and tie, so I'm left in my oxford shirt on top now.

"I see," she says. Curtly nodding she picks up her book and quietly walks out of the classroom.

That was the easy part. The hard part would begin once Haruhi enters the room. Reaching into my pocket, I finger the objects I need for this operation.

Two of them are condoms, carefully nicked from my mother's bedroom. Why two? In case I screw up the first time I put one on. The last item is the key to this room. I intend to keep out any unwanted visitors during my time with her, and I'm sure she would like that as well.

Glancing at the clock, it reads at three thirty. There is a quick tapping of feet and the door is thrown open. I hope Nagato got away quietly.

"Ah, sorry for being late!" Haruhi quickly says in her cheery voice before pausing. "H-Hey, where is everyone?" She walks around as if hoping that they're just invisible and she'll bump into them. Giving up, she flicks her ponytail.

"Koizumi will be late today. He's got a test he has to make up." I get up and take out the key for the door. Walking over, I quickly push it into the hole.

"But then where's Yuki?"

There's a small click. "I dismissed her for today." I put the key away right when she speaks out again. I don't think she saw me, as right before she turned around she was looking outside the window.

"You had her leave? What kind of authority do you think you have? You are the lowest member of this brigade and have no power over anyone!" Haruhi begins to stamp over to the door with that angry face of hers, "I'm going to bring her back. You stay right here!"

She reaches for the doorknob and turns. She must have been expecting it to open, as she walked forward and almost hit her head. "What the-" she tries to open the door again. "How did it get locked?" she bangs her fist against it before giving up.

Haruhi's hair isn't the only thing that's changed. Over the years she's filled out nicely. She's gotten a little bit taller, but not significantly and her body has become a little more… attractive. She still looks mostly the same. But now she's got looks that could kill.

And I guess that I'm her first victim.

"I locked the door." I begin to walk over, hoping that she doesn't hurt me too badly.

"W-What? How did you get the key?" she said, flustering.

"I borrowed," more like stole, "it from you. Besides," by now I'm close to her and Haruhi seems to remember just how tall I am because for the first time in real life she's looking up at me. I carefully place my hands around her waist and lean in to her ear and whisper, "Isn't this what you want?"

She must be blushing as I can feel heat rising from her cheeks. "All those times that you flicked your hair," I move behind her, trailing my hands slowly around her waist. I stop and then encircle her with my arms from behind. "They were aimed at me, weren't they?"

"B-But-," she tries to turn around and stop me but I begin to place soft kisses on the side of her neck. She gasps and freezes on the spot.

"I think this ponytail fits you very well," I say, moving up to her jaw line.

"Y-You're only saying that because p-ponytails turn you on," she stutters, turning away from me. I take this opportunity to gently nibble on her ear. Her breathing intensifies and she shuts her eyes.

"I…" she breathes, then continues again, "I'm going to have to p-penalize you for this, you realize?" A last ditch effort to get me to stop, I'm guessing.

"Considering what I would like to do with you right now, I wouldn't be surprised," one of my hands sneak under her shirt and begin to glide along her stomach, "if I had to pay for your meals for the rest of my life." She tenses, but doesn't fight back. She wants this but she wants control over the situation as well. Heaven or Hell.

"But of course," I suddenly pull away from her, taking my hand out from beneath her uniform. I'm aching just to go in and have my way with her, but I need to have at least a little finesse when dealing with Haruhi. I move back in front of her, tracing one hand around her before slowly going up her chin and tilting her head towards me. Her cheeks are stained red and she looks away from my eyes, embarrassed. "If you don't want to, that's fine with me too."

I lean in and she backs away into the door. I stride forward and place both hands onto her shoulders. This feels awfully familiar, I joke to myself. "But keep in mind that if you refuse now, I'll be trying much, much harder later."

"This is the point of no return."

I now have her looking towards the side. It must be humiliating to lose control to someone below her in terms of club hierarchy. I gently whisper into her open ear. "I need you so badly right now." I push my crotch against hers, letting her know just how aroused I have become. Her cheeks darken even more than before and I see her mouth move. I know what she said, but I feel like teasing her a little.

"Say that again?"

"I said, do you have a condom?" she whips her head around to face me, speaking in a harsh whisper. She would have yelled if it weren't for the fact that we were at school.

"Yes. Two, in fact."

"W-Why two?"

"In case we want to enjoy ourselves twice." I move in and kiss her. I close my eyes but I notice that hers are wide open. For me this would not be my first time kissing her as the first two times were in the Closed Space. But for her she has only experienced it in her 'dreams'. I slip my tongue in with surprisingly little difficulty, wantonly brushing against hers. I move closer to her, once again snaking my hands down to her waist while her hands cautiously circle around my neck.

My heart races, knowing what will be unfolding in this clubroom within the upcoming moments. But I break away from her. "Let's move away from the door," I say to her blushing face. "It wouldn't do us any good if someone spotted us, right?" She nodded and I let go of everything but her hand, using it to lead her deeper into the room.

She must have seen this as an opportunity to regain some control, as when we started kissing again I found that I had been pushed into the table and that her hands are firmly beside me, keeping me from moving to the side. She must have been hoping to corner me.

Sorry Haruhi, but I am not to be had so easily. We kiss again and I place my hands beneath her shirt and very slowly begin to move them sideways, lifting her shirt up just a little. She gets the point and begins to take her uniform top off. This gives me enough time to move up off of the table.

She finishes taking off her shirt and drops it on a floor. A faint red tinge is visible on her cheek. Haruhi didn't care about who looked at her when she changed many years ago in the classrooms, but now she's sensitive to it. She seems to be wearing the same bra from that time as well.

Seeing that I've gotten off of the table she has a barely noticeable pout, proving my assumption. I move in and we kiss again. This time Haruhi tries the same trick on me. She slips a hand beneath my uniform and begins to feel her way up my body. However, I grab her wrist and she pauses, a little confused about what I'm doing.

"Unbutton me," I softly say. She blushes now and she looks a little bit angry. I'm unsure if it's because she knows that I'm exercising control over her or that she has to take off my shirt herself. She has never looked deeply into things though, so I will guess upon the latter.

She starts from the bottom, taking her time to make sure that each one is properly undone. When she finishes the last one on my collar, I quickly slip it off, leaving myself in my undershirt. However, I remove it myself. There was no avoiding it as I had already asked Haruhi to unbutton me; anymore and this opportunity would have been lost. I expect her to try to pin me down again, but instead she has a somewhat surprised look on her face, which has gone a little darker.

She's staring at my chest, and I blush a little as well. I'm lean but I wouldn't say that I'm muscular. In fact, there's this little bit of flab on me that I can never seem to lose despite how hard I tried to get rid of it. But with all the heavy labor Haruhi has assigned to Koizumi and me (but mostly me), I guess this is only natural.

Very slowly, she lifts up her hand and puts it over my heart. I didn't notice this before, but it feels like electricity is passing between the points of contact. My heart beats a little faster and I bet she can feel it. She leans in a little and I circle my arms around her. I lean in and kiss her lips again, slipping my tongue in once again. She's not as surprised now, as she seems intent on exploring my mouth with hers.

One of my hands heads straight for her ponytail and begins to stroke it. She stiffens a little, surprised at the contact, but relaxes shortly afterwards. What can I say? Ponytails turn me on.

I reach into my pocket and pull out one of the condoms, placing it on the table. I take off my shoes, and gently tap her feet with my toes. She understands and takes off hers as well. Our socks are still on, but I doubt that will matter.

I can tell that we're both a little apprehensive about the rest of the clothing, but someone has to start. Slowly, my other hand slips into the band of her skirt. She pauses in her exploring, but resumes again. Since she raised no objection, I slowly slide the dress down. Eventually it accelerates and falls to the ground and she kicks it away.

While Haruhi's is still busy with her tongue, I open an eye and look down. Her panties are a soft pink, very different from her tan bra. While it was only a little uncomfortable before, my pants now feel downright chafing. I push my crotch against hers. She reaches down and hooks her thumb on the hem of my- Hey!

Without warning she pulls both my pants and boxers down, leaving me fully naked in front of her. Cheater! Looking up, I notice that her eyes are open. I don't know how long she's been watching, but they have a mischievous edge to them. Not to be outdone I close my eyes and reach behind her, attempting to undo her bra. She knows what I'm trying to do and she does her best to relax.

This is, of course, much harder than I expected, but it eventually gives. I let it fall to the ground and this time it's my turn to blush. I, of course, have seen breasts before. Just not in real life, and especially not Haruhi's. I can't help but stare, as if entranced.

They look perfect on her. This must be how Haruhi felt when I removed my shirt. Before I know it, one of my hands slowly rises and takes hold of one of them, gently kneading. I begin to place light soft kisses on her neck. I squeeze a little harder and my other free hand travels down, down to the last piece of clothing separating us. Hooking it, I drag it down and at last we're equal.

I reach towards the table and pick up the condom and open it. But Haruhi gently holds my hand. I pause and look at her before noticing that she has taken it from me. When I do, I suddenly feel her hand holding my member. I breathe sharply as she slides it on. I look down to see her finish the task and suddenly she's in my face, kissing me while our hands traveled around each other's bodies.

It's getting a little hard to think now. My body screams, demands to take her now but I must retain finesse.

We are both beet red when I notice that, while we're no longer against the door, we're still partially visible through the window. I believe Haruhi still wants control, so I turn and lean back towards the wall. She pushes me a little and soon we're slowly moving towards it. When we're close enough, I spin around and gently push her against the wall. She lets out a frustrated noise, but I silence her with my lips.

I take my hand lower and lower until finally-

Haruhi breaks the kiss and suddenly moves to lean back, although the wall stops her. She elicits a sharp gasp and her face grows darker by the moment. Her eyes are closed and her breathing becomes heavy.

I reach her opening. I lightly brush my hand against her delicates and she lets off a drawn-out moan. As I continue to rub against her I lean in and whisper. "You know, we should try to keep it down. The computer science club is on the other side of this wall." She roughly nods and leans in to kiss me, choosing to muffle herself with my tongue.

Her folds are wet now. Where there was first a little resistance, any trace of it was gone and my fingers move about as if they were coated with oil. Making sure that my mouth fully covers hers, I slide the tip of my finger in. Her body suddenly pushes against mine and her legs close a little. She lets out muffled moans that would have otherwise attracted the attention of school officials. I move it around a little before slowly sliding it in a little farther.

She breaks the kiss and lets one short outburst before covering her mouth with her hand; her other one has the back of my shoulder in a death grip. I know that Haruhi's fighting to try and keep herself calm, but even I can barely stay my nerves to prevent myself from simply becoming wild. The anticipation is killing me.

I remove my hand and her body relaxes for a moment. Her chest rises up and down as she struggles to regain her breath. As she does so, I grab her hips and hoist her up off the ground. She looks down, surprised that the floor seems a little farther away. However, she seems to know what's about to happen as she wraps her legs around my waist.

My heart beats faster than I think it's ever gone. I've always wanted to take her like this: me in near absolute control and her being powerless against the wall, the both of us basking in pleasure.

It is a dark fantasy of mine, one that will now come to pass. Looking down I waste no time in lining myself up and without a second thought I quickly push in.

She screams a little. Shit. I look up at Haruhi and see that she's biting her lip, but her eyes tell me that she's a little more than just physically hurt. I curse myself again. I should have waited for her to tell me that she was ready. Somehow I lost myself and forgot that sex isn't just about making yourself feel better. I look down from her only to see the blood slowly dripping from her… I'm ashamed that I can't even do this right. "I'm sorry," I softly say and try to pull myself away from her.

The only thing is that her legs are wrapped around me and her grip on my shoulders is still strong.

"Kyon."

"Look, I… I got a little ahead of myself and-"

"Kyon."

"I'm sorry."

"Kyon!" Haruhi shakes my shoulders a little. Now that I don't have anything else to say, I guess this is where I start to listen. She has that determined look in her eyes that says, 'We're going to do this and nothing on earth will stop us.'

"If there are two things that I've learned about sex, it's that one: you never apologize before, during, or after, and two: you _always_ finish the job." She tightened her hold around my waist, grimacing a little. "We're going to do this whether I'm bleeding or not. While you were a little inconsiderate about going slow, I'll let it slide for now." I stop trying to pull out.

"Besides, I bet this is your first time too." Before I know it, her lips are locked against mine. I push her against the wall again to help support her. It looks like I'll be spared of her wrath for now.

Knowing that I didn't screw all of it up, my mind and body tell me that I must continue. Not only as a method to relieve myself, but also because my pride demands it. I move back from the kiss and I lower my head. Taking my tongue I begin to play with her breast. I can feel her heavy breath going over the top of my head and her hands begin to dig through my hair.

I push in a little and I hear a sharp gasp. Just to make sure, I push in a little further and get the same results. It looks like Haruhi's finally ready. I once again raise my head to kiss her and I begin to slowly thrust into her.

I must have missed it when I first started, but this feeling is amazing. I am left in need of breath with each push and pull. I must assume the same for her, as pretty soon both of us cannot keep our mouths locked for need of air, no matter how hard we try. Any attempt at silence is now a lost cause; our lust-laden moans fill the room, music to our ears. Soon, our bodies begin to move as one.

If someone is outside of the door, I hope to god that they're deaf.

I'm beginning to lose myself. I bite my lip to help keep whatever control I have left and realize that I'm going faster than when I first started. I slow down a little and open my eyes, which feel as if they've been closed for ages. Her cheeks burn red and her arms circled around my neck, as if holding for dear life. One of her hands is cradled around the back of my head and her mouth is wide open, taking large gulps of air and heaving enticing moans. Her whole body is tense because of me; I have complete control over the situation.

I realize that I may never get a chance like this again and prolonging our session suddenly becomes a priority. I slow down my thrusts even more and I begin to nibble on her ear when Haruhi suddenly speaks.

"K-Kyon," she can barely talk without pauses from pleasure. "I… I would like this to last too, but we can't… we can't get caught either."

It appears that any hope of extension is lost now.

"P-Please… so close…"

So close? As in…

"F-Faster."

Without a word I immediately quicken my thrusts a little. She lets out a quick cry before she manages to stifle herself. Her grip tightens and our hips move almost in unison. As I push, she pushes as well. The pleasure is near unbearable for me and I know that I'm almost at my limits. She must be near her end as well; with each push she lets out a short moan that gets louder and louder each time.

I'm worried that I'll finish before her. In everything I've seen and read, the girl either always climaxes before or with the guy. It's considered to be more fulfilling in terms of either the man and his achievements or tender that they experience such a feeling together. I don't know how long much I can hold out at this pace. Thirty seconds to a minute at most is my uneducate-

Haruhi's hips suddenly break into an uncontrollable pace. Her walls close in and she arches back, her voice comes out once before being caught in her throat. The pleasure that comes with this is too great for me. With my last thought I hastily rush in and kiss her deep. My body speeds up to match hers and soon it is my turn to peak as I almost scream into her mouth.

…

…

…

Wow. Just… wow.

…

I don't know how long we've stood here, but I find that our breathing has slowed down. Be it fate or luck, our foreheads are against each other. Her eyes open up and look into mine. They have a soft feel behind them and she smiles, seemingly pleased by my performance. Both of us have a faint red tinge on our cheeks and our bodies are relaxed but still joined.

We share a soft kiss before slowly pulling apart. I lower her onto the floor and she lets go of my shoulders. I begin to remove my condom but notice the blood on it. I look at the ground; there are spots of blood and other fluids too. Finally, I glance at her opening and see that her bleeding has stopped but there are still bloodstains.

Luckily, we have some napkins in the room. Any trace of blood is removed and we begin to get dressed. We open the window a little to help it air the room out and soon there is not a trace of hard evidence to prove that Haruhi and I had shared a moment of intimacy in the SOS clubroom.

I break the silence between us. "I'm guessing you have nothing else planned for today, Haruhi?" The sun is beginning to approach the horizon and though I'm often out later I would like to go home early for at least today, for I am strangely tired after our session.

"Yeah, I guess we can call it a day." She seems a little less energetic, but she has a hopeful streak in her voice. Does she want to do this again some time? She should just call me if she wants to.

Unlocking the door we enter the hallway and I give her the key. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I put a hand on her shoulder and softly kiss her again. I don't want to come off as just using her for sex, so I have to be a little tactful. I begin to pull away. "If something's wrong, don't be afraid to call me."

She nods and we say our goodbyes before she hurries down the hall. As I watch her go, I notice that her twirling ponytail isn't as prim as it was before we started. I must still do something about it. While she looks lovely with it, her hair is what brought about this situation. I enjoyed our moment together and I would love another, but I must keep my lust in check.

I will need to have a talk with her tomorrow.

--

I have a little test when it comes to the speed of how fast a rumor spreads.

I figured out that there are three major factors in the speed of slanderous word-of-mouth information. First there is A: the people that were involved, then B: what the said people did, and C: the size of the general population that care about the two aforementioned subjects. Finally, multiply them together. A times B times C.

Haruhi and I just happened to have scored very high on the exam. If it were a real one we would receive top honors. In terms of being known at school, there is not one person who cannot recognize our faces. Our lovely little love session was almost taboo, without mentioning that it was on school grounds. And finally, everyone seems to wonder just what crazy thing our club, or at least Haruhi, will pull next.

Apparently, the two clubs next to ours managed to hear our moans and cries through the walls. During our time together I had told her that we should be wary, lest the Computer Science Club find out. However, their club is comprised of males, which tend not to gossip as much.

Also next to us, though, was the Sewing Club that is entirely made up of girls. My guess is that they started the rumors off of what they heard and it spread like wildfire; everyone knew of the rumor that Haruhi and I had sex in the SOS club room, save the teachers. I had noticed on my way to school and to class that the students I passed by were looking at me. When I glanced at them they redirected their vision to the next most interesting thing: their shoes. But I did not come to this conjecture immediately.

No, it was not until Haruhi had dragged me outside of our homeroom class to tell me that I knew that the rumor actually existed. And I spent so much effort to reach the classroom only to be dragged outside again, too.

"Kyon! What are we going to do?" You just dragged me out of class by my tie. I am right in front of you; there is no need to yell.

"Calm down a little and don't talk so loud."

"But the rumor!" Ignored, again. "Someone is going to try and find the truth!"

"You're over-reacting. And the students inside the classroom can hear you. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they're lined up on the wall just trying to make out what we're saying." That finally got her to be quiet. "Look, it's too easy to be overheard right now. We'll talk about this after school at a more private location." She nodded and without a word we returned to class. I didn't deem where we would meet, but I'm sure that some place would pop up eventually.

Lecture went by as fast as a snail on a bullet train. I have no clue on when class ended or whether it felt fast. I only knew it was lunchtime when Taniguchi surprised me by slamming his hand down on my desk. I didn't even see him approach too, as I was staring out the window.

"Kyon! What's this news about you getting laid?" he says rather loudly. I jerk back and suddenly face him. He has a look of disbelief on him, probably in shock that I somehow managed to lose my virginity before he did. He must have approached me a bit after lunch started, as Haruhi is no longer sitting in front of me.

"Excuse me?"

"There's this rumor going around the entire school saying that you and Haruhi are now bedmates." This time he's speaking in a lower voice. Then what's the point of slamming your hand down on my desk? Everyone is now paying attention to this conversation and to lower your voice means that they're just going to lean in more! "Is this true?"

For safety reasons, I better make light of it for now. "What's it to you?" I cross my arms. "I've got the _weird_ girl, as you would put it. I doubt that you would be jealous of that, would you?"

"Yeah, but everyone knows that the weird girls are the best lay," he hisses.

"Why didn't you go after her then, huh?" I'm worried that this conversation will end up damaging our friendship.

"Because she doesn't like me!" he nearly yells. "Look, all I'm saying is that if this rumor is true, then I've got some catching up to do."

What is this, a game? "You don't need to catch up to me as I never viewed myself as ahead of you in the first place. If you're going to pursue a relationship, try to be more serious about it."

"Fine, fine," he says, backing away a little. "You're more serious about this stuff than I thought."

I groan before grabbing my lunch and heading to the SOS clubroom. I don't want to be disturbed by other students about rumors regarding Haruhi and me. Or perhaps they could at least not bother me during lunchtime. I'm having enough trouble worrying about what to do with the rumors; I don't need people reminding me of it.

Walking down the hallways, people are still avoiding my stares. I don't know what they're thinking of exactly, but let it rest assured that I will not be talking to any of them. When I finally reached the clubroom, I opened the door to find the other two members of the SOS brigade.

"Good afternoon," Koizumi says politely. "I did not think that you would come here during your lunch break." He seems upbeat and smiles like normal.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I was running a little late as I had some duties to take care of. I was finally on my way to the clubroom after a while, but as I approached I happened to have heard some strange noises coming from this room."

Crap! I can feel my face slowly becoming hotter and hotter.

"At first I thought nothing of it but as I turned the doorknob, I realized it was locked and that the suspicious noises I heard were actually you two having sex."

It's the end of the world! If Koizumi knows, then Nagato must have known as well! And if she didn't, she's in the room right now, so now _everyone_ within the SOS club knows. I am a dead man!

"I must thank you for finally working up the courage to complete this task."

To my sister, I leave Shamisen and- excuse me?

"Now that Suzumiya-san is more likely than not content with the world in general, the chance of a Closed Space occurring has dropped tremendously. In fact, I believe that they will not be coming back for a long time."

"Hold on, you're glad that Haruhi and I… you know, _did it_?" I whisper.

"Both of us, as well as Asahina-san, knew that Suzumiya-san liked you after a while. We knew through the way you two interacted. So it was a given that you two would most likely end up entering into a much closer relationship."

"So you're telling me that you two knew that her and I would…" I find that speech is difficult.

"Yes."

"Why exactly are you glad about this?"

"Well, during the time after summer break until now, the overall trend of Closed Space occurrences have been going up. My colleagues will go take care of the ones that appear close to their area, similar to how I only deal with ones close to me. However, because of the overall increase, many of us have had to work harder.

"Because of your actions yesterday, we now have much more time for ourselves. So, on behalf of the Esper community, thank you."

My mouth must have been hanging wide open.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have some places to go." With no further delay, Koizumi stands up and exited the room. I watch him leave before turning around, an expressionless mask on me. I hear a page turn and I look to the corner, spotting Nagato sitting in her corner, reading the same book from yesterday.

She must have something to say about this.

"The data that I had gathered during your session was… unique."

I'm starting to believe that the term 'unique' is her adjective of choice.

"As I gathered and relayed the data I almost overloaded and forced myself to reset."

Overload? This is the first time I've heard her say such a thing.

"The data that I tried to send was very different from what I am used to sending. Normally in such a situation I am able to upgrade myself to deliver such packets."

"How does this upgrade occur? And what makes it necessary?"

"An upgrade is needed when I must relay an emotion or thought that I have not experienced before."

Uh oh.

"I must first understand the mentality of the situation before I can send it."

"Any, uh, physical things needed?"

"No."

"So then how does this upgrade actually occur?"

"The data is recreated in what you would deem as virtual reality. However, I take the place of Suzumiya Haruhi."

I gulp. Loudly.

"In there, I experience everything she went through and thought. Only by understanding the situation can I relay the data properly."

"W-Well then… what about that 'reset' you had to go through?"

"It was nothing."

"As in it didn't hurt, right?"

"…A little."

I don't think I should pry much more, but this is perhaps my one chance to understand this enigma further. "What caused it, exactly?"

"At climax my databanks could not store that much data. I had to reset and analyze that section piece by piece before finishing the task. Afterwards I forwarded the data."

"…" I bite my lip.

"Do not worry. I have had a capacity upgrade since then. An occurrence of data overload is now less likely to happen."

I think that this was a little too much for me to stomach, as I have now lost all appetite for my lunch.

--

Today is a self-activity day for the SOS Brigade, as Haruhi and I are walking away from the school. I don't think we're free to talk yet, as she remains as quiet as ever, which is rare.

In fact, we do not share a word until we arrive at her house, where she leads me to her room and simply tells me to "stay put" and she wanders off farther into her house. Setting my stuff down against the sidewall, I sit on the end of her American-style bed in the middle of the room. I can hear no one else in the household.

Before I can get a real good look around her room, Haruhi bursts back in, smiling up a storm.

"Where are your parents?" I quickly ask.

"Second honeymoon. They decided that they needed a little more alone time together and after some planning, left two days ago."

I wouldn't be surprised if they needed a third honeymoon. Haruhi is a handful.

She has now straddled herself across my lap and wraps her arms around my neck before delivering a soft kiss. "Let's get on to business, shall we? And lets move a little more up here, there's more space for us."

I comply and after moving into the center of the bed I put my arms around her waist. "The rumors. Any idea of what to do about them?"

She shifts around a bit, making me feel a little uncomfortable down there. "We deny them for now. Just say that we're going out and I'm sure that they'll be fine with that." She flicks her head a little bit. "Is that fine with you?"

"More than fine. I don't think I could handle the idea of everyone knowing I've lost my virginity to you." Is it just me or is it a little hot in here?

"Mm, same. Imagine how embarrassing that would be." She leans in and decides to rest her head against my chest. I blush a little and start playing with her hair. She raises no argument and I proceed. I still have to do something about this. Thankfully, I've got it all planned out.

"You know," I softly take hold of her hair tie. "I think you're the kind of girl that looks beautiful no matter what your hair style is." I slowly undo the tie and her hair falls down, landing softly on her shoulders and back.

"Do you really think so?" she quietly asks. I nod, lightly kissing her forehead.

I find it hard to believe that she'd use this soft tone of voice. It's like she's content and has no other care in the world right now. And all this comes from the fact that I've finally managed to have sex with her.

I can feel my male pride ballooning a little. I've tamed Suzumiya Haruhi and can call her mine. I continue to stroke her hair, knowing that I'm now one step away from being set in my love life.

Something slips from her mouth and I freeze. Say that again? Please? I don't think I heard it right.

She repeats herself, starting out with something I have not heard in a long time. "… can I call you that?"

I'm almost speechless.

"Can I call you by your real name?"

I recover a little. I blink and look down at her and notice that she's looking back at me. If I change my angle a little, I notice that I can look down her shirt just a bit.

"I mean, everyone calls you Kyon but… it's not the same as using your real name."

"Y-Yeah," I almost stutter. "Go ahead."

The idea of loving her comes to mind. I said that it would be easy enough to complete the task. In hindsight, I've overestimated the difficulty of it. Falling in love with Suzumiya Haruhi has just become the easiest thing in the world.

"But," I add, "only in private." She blushes, wearing her trademark smile. She goes up to kiss me again, this time making sure that it was beyond innocent. By the time she pulls away, I am breathless and hard. She brushes up against me and can feel my stiffness.

"Feels like you're ready."

Wait, what?

She suddenly pushes on my shoulders, sending me down onto her bed. She reaches into her shirt and pulls out the other condom from yesterday.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" I frantically ask. I thought she threw it away!

She coyly smiles. "Enjoying ourselves." Her voice has regained that controlling edge.

Crap! I look around for a possible escape route, but I can't find one. Her bed is too small to do a flip over and she still has me at the waist. I suddenly remember that I have arms, but Haruhi has already taken care of that fact. She has pinned down my hands and I notice that she is suddenly topless. She must have removed her uniform when I was busy searching for an exit.

It looks like I'm trapped. I stop struggling and look at her. She has a victorious smile, knowing that I have acknowledged my defeat at her hands. Leaning in, she gives me a long kiss. Suddenly the pressure around my waist is lost and I feel exposed.

Haruhi must have dreamed of this moment, me submitting to her almost completely, an exact opposite of mine. What goes around comes around. I close my eyes and decide that I hate anecdotes.

She calls my name and I glance up. "Look down here," she says. I comply, looking at her skirt. She pushes against me once more and I realize what's going on. My eyes widen a little before shutting them out of pleasure.

"You're… You're not wearing panties," I croak. Very slowly, she begins to unbutton my uniform. I am unlucky enough to not have an undershirt on, as I miscalculated on just how much I would need this week. Soon her hands leave mine to play on my chest. My breathing quickens from the stimulations and I tightly grab the bed sheets.

Shortly after, her hands leave and she stops, giving me a chance to recover. My face is burning red and I am gulping for breath. She shifts her weight around a bit and manages to remove her skirt. I could take this time to get free, but my body has to take a reprieve. My death grip on the blanket relaxes.

Also, I doubt my brain would want me to flee from this. Haruhi has absolute control over this situation and something tells me that this is perfectly fine.

I hear a rip and before I know it she is putting the condom on me already. This time however, she does it slowly. Her grip is soft and drives me insane. When it's finally on, she gives several light strokes. I moan and I shut my eyes.

Finally, she lets go of me. I let out a breath and take a peak. Her hands are now over mine, pinning me down. The last thing I see is the penetration before we plunge back into the world of pleasure.

--

I came three times that day. Haruhi was taking things quickly, saying that she wouldn't stop until she climaxed, calling it my 'endurance training.' I was more than spent after our session that day. As soon as I got home, I skipped dinner, did whatever work I could, and then promptly fell asleep.

The next day progressed as normal. Anyone who brought up the rumor was told otherwise, being informed that we were just 'going out.' And it was true; Haruhi and I officially started dating, although we started out much farther ahead than most fledgling couples. Eventually, the gossip around us died down.

When college came around, I wasn't surprised at all when the four of us ended up at the same university Asahina-san was attending, forming the second SOS Brigade. And yes, even after all that, Haruhi and I were still together. She would visit me often in my dorm room. Sometimes, I would visit her.

If I had to make a comment about our relationship, this would be it.

Suzumiya Haruhi has two favorite positions: when she's on top or when she's against a wall; and that no matter what her hair looks like, she is still sexy as ever.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the story and read the footnote way back at the top of the page.


End file.
